020416-Impatient Impertinence
01:01:46 -- gnarlyCatechism GC began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 01:01 -- 01:01:48 GC: test 01:01:49 GC: test 01:01:51 GC: test 01:01:57 GC: is this working 01:01:59 GC: psst 01:02:07 GC: hey Serios yea? 01:02:21 GG: Yes. This. Is. Working. 01:02:30 GC: Wonderful 01:02:44 GC: heya 01:02:45 GC: so 01:02:48 GC: how're you doin? 01:03:18 GG: I. Am. Doing. Well. All. Things. Considered.... I. Do. Not. Recall. Seeing. You. At. The. Ball.... 01:03:27 GC: there was a ball? 01:03:33 GC: shit how long have i been wandering 01:03:35 GC: ill tell you what 01:03:36 GG: Yes.... There. Was. A. Ball.... 01:03:39 GC: im hungry as. FUCK 01:03:48 GC: could go for some mad snacks right now 01:04:02 GG: Please. Do. Not. Talk. Of. Food. Right. Now. 01:04:08 GC: why's that 01:04:09 GC: ? 01:04:14 GG: I. Am. Not. Tempting. Fate. With. Where. I. Am. Now. 01:04:27 GC: Where are you? At a grocery store? 01:04:46 GG: No.... The. Land. Of. Feldspar. And. Famine. 01:04:52 GG: Mr. Moirai'S. Land. 01:04:53 GC: Ouch 01:05:00 GG: As. It. Stands. There. Are. New. Teams. To. Be. Formed. 01:05:18 GG: Rather. Than. The. Four. Units. We. Had. Before. There. Will. Be. Two. Robust. Teams. 01:05:20 GC: well that's great since i appear to have lost mine 01:05:32 GC: *sigh* 01:05:32 GG: Exactly. Where. Are. You? 01:05:38 GC: i dont even fucking know 01:05:41 GC: okay 01:05:41 GC: so 01:05:43 GC: let me recap 01:05:50 GG: Go. Ahead. 01:06:02 GC: I go to find the team who go ahead without me into the city on Arty's land 01:06:17 GC: and so i get ambushed by some imps and they are nearby to 01:06:22 GC: so we all fight the imps 01:06:27 GC: Arty loses an Eye 01:06:33 GG: Yes. I. Know. That. Part. 01:06:34 GC: my arm gets all kinds of fucked up 01:06:51 GC: and lorrea gets uber pissed cause we didnt say "good job" 01:06:55 GC: basically 01:07:00 GC: so 01:07:04 GC: yknow 01:07:08 GG: That.... Does. Not. Quite. Sound. Like. Miss. Fenrix.... 01:07:08 GC: being the team player i am 01:07:23 GC: i go to chase after her since she runs off alone 01:07:31 GC: but im like almost passing out from blood loss 01:07:39 GC: so i start walking 01:07:40 GC: and walking 01:07:43 GC: and...... 01:07:44 GC: walking 01:08:10 GG: You. Are. Starting. To. Become. Redundant. There. Mr. Detrich. 01:08:11 GC: and ive just been sitting who knows where ever since 01:08:16 GC: that's the point 01:08:18 GC: emphasis 01:08:36 GC: but in all.....seriousness 01:08:42 GG: DO. NOT. USE. THAT. WORD. 01:08:43 GC: im super fucked if i dont get some help soon 01:08:57 GC: like this could get infected or some shit? 01:09:11 GC: i still got my Doritos though in case i get.....peckish 01:09:55 GG: Just. Stay. Where. You. Are. For. Now..... Hopefully. Miss. Libby. Will. Send. A. Portal. For. You. Shortly.... And. Try. To. Patch. Up. Your. Arm. With. What. You. Have. On. Hand. 01:10:15 GC: (ive got nothing useful) 01:10:28 GC: geez, im supposed to be the super awesome MVP 01:10:28 GG: You. Have. A. Shirt. Do. You. Not? 01:10:29 GC: but 01:10:30 GC: im just a bum 01:10:35 GC: i mean yea 01:10:44 GG: Then. Use. That. To. Patch. Up. Any. Wounds. 01:11:10 GC: i'll try wrapping it. 01:11:48 GG: I. Am. Assuming. Though. It. Is. Merely. Cuts. And. That. The. Bone. Is. Not. Broken.... Otherwise. You. Need. To. Actually. Set. That. 01:12:04 GC: yeah, no i can barely move my arm and it's all scabby and shit 01:12:13 GC: bleeding has stopped for now 01:12:58 GC: hmph 01:12:59 GG: Then. Again. Wrap. The. Arm. With. What. You. Have. On. Hand. And. Wait. For. The. Portal. To. Happen. 01:13:00 GC: maybe 01:13:09 GC: maybe this time around 01:13:12 GC: with this new team 01:13:21 GC: i can be more useful 01:13:36 GC: it's hard to try and be important, yknow? 01:14:06 GG: Exactly. Who. Cares. About. 'Being. Important'? 01:14:10 GC: Me 01:14:26 GC: was that not obvious? 01:14:44 GG: I. Meant. That. In. A. More. General. Sense. Though. I. Can. Understand. The. Confusion.... 01:14:58 GC: meh 01:15:30 GC: i guess i'll let you get on with living then. Hopefully i wont die 01:17:04 GG: All. In. All. Drop. This. Idea. Of. Being. Important.... What. Is. More. Important. Than. 'Being. Important' Is. Serving. Your. Duty.... If. You. Were. Meant. To. Be. Important. Then. You. Would. Have. Been. Born. As. Such.... Be. Content. As. You. Are. 01:17:41 GC: ok. 01:17:45 -- gnarlyCatechism GC gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 01:17 -- 01:18:00 GG: I.... Was. Not. Finished.... Category:Adam Category:Serios